Makorra
by Wolfie Chaos
Summary: Like every day as usual, Mako and Korra gets into heated arguments which results in her storming off to cool down. But when she doesn't return in time, Mako goes to look for her, but what he finds intrigues him. WARNING: MAKORRA! SMEX/LEMON! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"You are such a bastard!" screeched a feminine voice. It wasn't uncommon for the man cooking dinner. It was always ended the same. Korra would do something incorrect, in Mako's point of view, and Mako had the audacity to correct her. Being stubborn, she defended herself by yelling back at him. Then, it would turn into an all out war between the two fiery spirits. Bolin, the neutral party, would just sit back and ignore them. Curses were sweeping out of the teen's mouth as she stomped off somewhere to relax while Mako grumbles under his breath, leaning against the tree. The earthbender releases a sigh as he continues stirring the contents in the pot.

* * *

><p>Korra, on the other hand, continues to say curses about Mako and his ego. She pushes through the branches as she makes her way towards the lake they didn't pass much long ago. 'Maybe, a relaxing bath would calm me down,' she thought as she stripped down to her underclothes. She slipped into the water like a water nymph as water began to bend around her. Wisps of water circled her as she twirled in the water.<p>

* * *

><p>An hour has passed, and night was falling. Dinner was served between the two brothers. Mako began to wonder where the Avatar was. 'The girl must be in some trouble if she is this late,' he thought as he got off his log and straightened his scarf. He looked to his side to see his brother fast asleep against Naga, the giant polarbear-dog. Mako went to go find the girl himself.<p>

Passing through the brushes and branches, he looked in every direction for the girl. His patience wavered at that moment. 'Where is that fucking girl?' he thought angrily. He was about to just go back to camp when he heard splashing.

He cocked his head towards the direction. 'What is that noise?' Curiousity got the best of him. He began to follow the sound.

* * *

><p>When he got there, what he saw was amazing.<p>

There stood Korra surrounded by her element. Water. Balls of water floated around like orbs of moonlight. Snakes of water wrapped around her lithe form as she spinned slowly in the water. Droplets of her element clung to her body giving her a misty form against the moonlight. She look like a goddess.

But there was one thing missing.

She was only in her underclothes.

Mako wanted to turn away, but he couldn't. His gaze was locked on Korra's body. Unconsciously, he walked closer and closer towards her. He removed his clothing until he only remained in his red scarf and loincloth. (AN:Does he have an obsession with his scarf or what?) He stepped into the water and began to tread closer and closer to the oblivious Avatar.

Korra didn't hear anything around her. She was oblivious to her surroundings, including the firebending peeking tom. Just when she was about to turn around, she felt herself being pressed up against a warm, well-built body. She immediately froze until her body was turned to face the person.

The first thing she saw was a pale chest. Her gaze trailed upwards and landed on the red scarf that was wrapped around the man's neck. Then, she went even further up to be locked eye to eye with glistening golden eyes. Blue met yellow. Sapphire met gold. Water met fire. A connection flowed between the two. As if reading each others' thoughts, they both leaned in close until their lips met.

Soft lips met rough ones. The world around them disappeared. Mako moved his arms to her waist and pulled her close to his body. Her frame was pressed against his, fitting like a puzzle. Her arms moved up his arms and around his neck, running her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck.

Korra relaxed in his arms as she felt a tongue run against her lips, feeling for an opening. She gladly opened her mouth when she felt the tongue slipped into hers. Mako's tongue explored her mouth and battled with hers for dominance. She then invaded his and stroked his tongue. A growl started in his throat. Mako then tilted his head for deeper access. His hands moves towards her ass and held firmly against his hips. A gasp reached his ears. She felt him smirk against her lips. But something was poking her thigh. It was hard. A bright blush came into her cheeks while Mako began to trail kisses down to her neck. Mako licked and nipped at her pulse. His tongue running down the length of her neck. He sucked at her pulse, forming a small mark. An audible moan escaped her lips as she felt herself being pulled forward, walking towards him while he was backing up.

Mako fell backwards onto the soft grass when he reached the edge of the lake. Korra fell onto him as well. She ran her hands through his silky short hair while he ran his rough calloused hands up towards her brown locks. His lips trailed back up to her lips. He gave her slow, long kisses, cherishing the taste of her mouth. Mako grabbed her by the hips and grinded against her. Another moan came out. She opened her eyes to see his eyes closed. Korra pulled away from his lips and gave him an Eskimo kiss. Mako's eyes opened to see her looking straight into hers. He saw her smile while a soft hand was pressed against his cheek. He leaned into her touch. Her other hand grabbed the red scarf around his neck and tugged on it.

A confused look appeared on his face until he got the idea. He lifted his head a bit and let her unwrap the scarf from his neck. Once the scarf came off, Mako took it from her hand and wrapped it around her waist, entwining his fingers in the fabric. A quiet purr is heard when she grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him passionately. His hands slipped into the waistband of her underclothes, massaging her hips...

* * *

><p>AN:This is just a little story of Mako and Korra. I couldn't help myself! It was just too tempting. But I believe when the show comes out this story will totally be OOC for the characters. I can continue you it if you guys want me too. Just need to get enough reviews to do so. So read and review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel like a total $$ to you guys for not uploading this soon. I was just busy with school and forgot all about it until I saw a Legend of Korra commercial. I said to myself, "Am I forgetting something?" I jumped on my laptop and found this story sitting there. Next thing I knew I facepalmed myself. -_- I'm sooooo sorry. Also, I'm working on my own story which is quite interesting if I do say so myself. If you want to know what it is about, just review this. Also, if you want more, review again. Now on with the story! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! (which really sucks ) WARNING: SMEX SCENE. SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE.<strong>

* * *

><p>An adorable mewl was heard as Mako continued his ministrations. Korra and Mako continued to kiss while one of her hands trailed down his body. She could feel his muscles tighten at her touch, tracing the six pack he sported. She went even lower and traced over the bulge that was quickly forming in his pants. A gasp was made by the firebender when she pressed on it with her thumb. She looked up and saw a surprised look on his face. A smirk formed on hers. She nudged his pants off with one of her hands as she grabbed with the other. Keeping her eyes on Mako, she gently touched him with soft, slow strokes. Mako's breathing grew uneven as he enjoyed her ministrations. He looked down to see Korra's smirk grow even bigger. 'Two can play this game,' he thought.<p>

With little effort, he flipped their positions with her beneath and him above. He began kissing down her neck and across his collarbone. He went even lower but met an obstacle. Her bra. (AN/ I don't know if she has underwrappings like they had 75 years ago in the story so I'm just going to put her in a bra and panties.) He looked up to see if she wanted to go further. With that lusty gaze in her eyes, he unhooked her bra and tossed it to side. His eyes widened at the sight. They were not large, but they were by no means small. They were perfect. Korra saw him staring at her breasts, and she immediately covered them with her arms. Mako was perplexed. He looked up and saw her flushed face.

"You're beautiful, he whispered, "You don't need to hide them from me." He gently pulled her arms apart. The luscious mocha globes were in his view again as he lowered his mouth on to the right breast. His tongue swirled around the nipple while his teeth tugged on it. The Avatar moaned in pleasure as she began to grip tighter on his member. A strangled gasp was made. Mako used his hand on the other breast, massaging and tweaking the nipple. Then, he switched breast and performed the same thing on it.

Mako moved even lower, licking the entire length of her stomach, and dipped his tongue into her bellybutton. She giggled slightly. It was cute. He moved even lower, grabbing the edges of her panty and pulling it down past her hips and off her body. A sweet smell flowed from her sacred place. The firebender gave a long lick to her. Her spine stiffened as he licked her inner thighs. Then, without warning, he thrust his tongue into her, feeling her from the inside. She let out a high shriek as she began wriggling under in his skillful tongue. He added one finger into her then another with his tongue, thrusting in and out of her warm cave. His mouth was latched onto her while her hands grabbed his head and held him closer to her body. Then, she collasped against the ground while waves of her orgasm rode off of her.

Mako licked her clean like a cat and looked into her lusty blue eyes. Then, she striked. Korra tackled the firebender to the ground. She gave a small mewl as she grinded her sex against his. The loud groans moaned escaped her lover's lips. Mako had enough forplay.

He flipped their positions, her beneath him and vice versa. Then, with one quick thrust, he entered her slick body. A pained gasp escaped her innocent mouth. Mako felt her nails digging into his shoulder blades as he allowed her time to adjust to his member inside her. He whispered sweet nothings to her as she began to relax. Korra began to twist her hips a bit to tell him she was ready. The firebender began to move slowly through her tight body. Then, his pace quickened. Korra clutched onto his body as he thrust in and out of her. His hands gripped her waist tightly as he pounded into her small lithe body. Sweat began to drip down their hot bodies. Her nails digged into his shoulder blades when her small pants began to quicken. His thrusts begin to feel restless and quicker as well. Then, a white flash exploded in front of their eyes. They both screamed out their release in unison as they collasped onto the grass. He pulled out of her and gently laid down on top of her with his head on her chest and his arms secured tightly around her waist. Her hands went to his hair, tangling his sweaty locks.

They were both still very much awake yet very tired. The two reluctantly got up and cleaned themselves up in the lake. Well, almost because Mako kept making advances towards her naked body while she hit him with a water whip. When they were fully clothed, they both walked back to camp. An awkward silence walked in between them as they kept a good distance away from each other. Mako made a few glances towards her, still seeing her flushed from that unexpected but most enjoyable experience. Korra just focused on the trail before not even look Mako's way. She was embarrassed at what just happened not so long ago. She knew it was wrong but it felt so right.

* * *

><p>When they finally reached camp, Korra went over to Naga and slept near Bolin who was fast asleep. Mako had a slight frown as he went over to a tree not that far away to sleep. The same thoughts were running in the two benders' mind as they drifted off to sleep, not expecting for what is to come the following day.<p> 


End file.
